A Rose for TBone
by Mystic Midnight
Summary: A convicted exkick boxing murderer who escaped from Alkatraz is living with the SWAT Kats. Razor thinks she could be a big help for them, but TBone doesn't like the idea of a shekat SWAT Kat. Inserted before Ep.9. Follows series storyline.TBxOC RazrxCalli


**Disclaimer: Ok, SWAT Kats belong to Cartoon net work or Hanna-Barbra. **

**Layla Purrington is my OC.**

Out in the foggy Mega Kat City Bay a small prison vessel was leaving the harbor and was now making its way towards the infamous Alkatraz Island Prison. Its cargo, its prisoner, was an auburn she-kat, who was now paw-cuffed and kept in a small, temporary cell just bellow the deck. She had no where to sit but a grimy floor where she was sure someone had once died. The decaying smell was almost unbearable, but where else was she going to go? All she could do was pace from one steel wall to the other, which was about only three feet apart.

As she paced the last words spoken at her trial the day before kept ringing in her ears, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge had asked.

A rather heavy kat had stood up and said, "Yes your honor. We the jury find the defendant, Layla Purrington, guilty of the murder of Christifur Braker."

The judge looked right into her brown eyes that where rimmed with tears and said, "Very well. I could have you sentenced to death and not lose a bit of sleep over it. But what good would that do? You will go back to Alkatraz Island and spend every waking moment there until the day you die."

He had emphasized on the last words so cruelly it made her shake even now just thinking about it. There was no way she was going back to that prison. She had already spent four months there awaiting her trial. She was so sure the verdict would be 'not guilty', but that wasn't the case now. Her paws were chained and she was on her way back to that hell hole she had called home for the past several months and would call it home for the rest of her life, that is, if she couldn't escape right now. It had to be now. If she waited any longer she would be to far out to sea to swim back to shore and if she wait until she was inside the prison grounds… there was no way she could escape then. No. It had to be now or never.

She quickly devised a plan in her head. _"Was it really that simple?"_ She thought to herself. She sat down on the dirty floor, cringing at the thought of her tail touching the slime she was sitting in. She hated it even more that her long hair was touching the grimy wall, but it had to be done. She placed her cuffed paws to the bottom of her feet and pushed and pushed and pushed. She had small paws, but it was still difficult to force the shackles off. Just when she thought her wrists were goin to snap the cuffs shot off and her paws were now free.

Hopefully the guard outside wouldn't pay any attention to the loud clanging noise the paw-cuffs had made when they slipped off. Fortunately all he did was bang on the door and say, "Settle down in there!"

"_Good thing he didn't turn around,"_ she thought. Now for the next part of her oh-to-easy escape plan. She picked up the cuffs and walked up to the bared window in the door. She raised her arm and dropped the cuffs through. They made a loud clatter beside the guard's foot. She quickly hid to the right of the door hinges out of sight.

The guard peeked through the bars and began to panic when he saw no prisoner. "Oh no! If she escaped I'm f-fired!" His panic overcoming his senses he scrambled with his keys trying to find the right one to unlock the door to get a better look inside.

"_Come on. Unlock it already."_ She thought hastily, just waiting to pounce.

The door finally unlocked and he slowly opened the door with the hinges screeching. She suddenly realized that the door opened towards the outside so she wouldn't be able to hide behind it. But when the seemingly Junior Enforcer stepped in, gun first, he was shaking so uncontrollably that he never noticed her until it was too late. She jumped on his back and applied a sleeper hold around his neck. All of her years of self-defense and kick boxing were finally paying off outside the rink. He was fading quickly until he fell into unconsciousness and she let him go. She had no time to switch clothes with him so that she could blend in better so she just left him there, took his keys and walked out. She bent down to pick up the paw-cuffs and threw them inside the cell so no one would be too suspicious right away if someone happened to look down after she was gone.

She locked the door and threw the keys in as well through the barred window. She looked up the stairway she had to climb for freedom. Should she sneak through to get to the outside rail or just run for it? The ship wasn't that big, at least thirty feet in length which meant she only had fifteen feet to run. It would be best if she just ran for it before she was too far out to swim.

She made her way up the steel stairway as quietly as she could. When she reached the top she was surprised at the small number of Enforcers that were aboard; only about three. What's more, they all seemed to be looking out toward the water. Good thing she wasn't considered a very vital prisoner or this would be impossible.

Making up her mind, she made a break for freedom. She sprinted toward the bow of the boat and leaped over the rails hitting the water with a splash. One of the guards glanced at the water where she had hit it, but not being able to find anything just decided it was a fish and shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Layla swam with her head just above the water to breathe. She was thankful that she hadn't heard an alarm of her absence yet and continued to half swim half wade in the water. After a few minutes passed she turned to look at how far the ship was but it was lost in the fog. _"If I can't see them, then they can't see me."_ At this thought she continued in a full swim toward shore, kicking as hard as she could to stay warm in the cold water.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Chance, can you stop watching 'Scardy Kat' for five minutes? I wanna see the results of the 'Layla Purrington case'."

Chance, overcome by laughter, could barely answer, "HA! HA! HA! Why, Jake? It's just another murder case. HA! HA!" He continued to watch his favorite show.

Jake, who wasn't at all amused, answered, "Because she's a world renowned kick boxer and the only she-kat one for that matter. She's accused a killing her ex-boyfriend Chris Braker. It's supposed to be the trial of the year."

"Ha! I don't think so buddy. The case of the year would be something like Dark Kat or Dr. Viper not a she-kat that thinks she can fight." And so Chance continued watching 'Scardy Kat'.

"Fine. I'll go watch it in the gym." And so he did. He walked out of the living room and toward the stairs down into the basement. Once there he sat down where he would normally do some bench presses and turned on the TV. He flipped a few channels until he found the news.

The news caster, Ann Gora, was already talking about the case.

"This is Ann Gora for Kat's Eye News here live at Alkatraz Island awaiting the arrival of the Enforcer escorted ship containing Layla Purrington, convicted of killing Christifur Braker—oh here it comes now."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! There's no way she's guilty." And with that he turned off the TV and headed back up the stairs to endure another episode of 'Scardy Kat'.

As he walked through the entrance way into the living room Chance asked him, "So what was the verdict?"

With a groan Jake said, "Guilty." Chance held out a paw and his buddy slapped a twenty dollar bill in it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Layla had no idea how long she had been walking through the fields outside the city. After she had made it to shore she tried her best to stay out of the city and wonder around the country. The swim and her long walk had exhausted her and she was near faint. In a blurred vision she saw what looked like a scrap yard. Gathering all her strength she willed herself towards the shop.

Dark clouds gathered in the distance and thunder rumbled throughout the area. Then finally the rain came. It came pounding down on her and when she was just in reach of the front door she collapsed. She couldn't go any further. Her legs cramped and it hurt to even breathe, so she just lay there and let the rain soak her even more then she already was. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of lightening hit a power line. Sparks flew everywhere only to fall on moist earth.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Aw crud! The power's out! And it was just getting to the good part." Chance bellowed out as he picked up the television set and shook it.

"That's not going to help anything. Stop shaking it before we have to find a new one! Why don't you go look outside and see how bad it is out there?"

The tom-kat put down the TV and started for the door. He could hear the wind howling and thunder rolling from the other side but even with all that he heard he opened the door to find something he would have never anticipated: an auburn she-kat soaked to her very bones. "What the-?" He rolled her over and checked for a pulse. After he found a steady heartbeat he picked her up and brought her inside leaving the storm behind. "Ah…Jake! Got a problem here!" He jumped as the wind slammed the door behind him.

"How bad is—whoa. Where'd she come from?" he asked eyeing the bundle of auburn fur in Chance's massive arms.

"Don't know. She was just outside."

He laid her on the couch and when Jake got a good look at her he said, "Chance, that's Layla Purrington! She's supposed to be at Alkatraz by now!"

Layla suddenly coughed with a fit and tried to sit up. Jake helped her prop up. "Oh, my head… Where," she coughed again. "Where am I?" She laid back down with the help of Jake and raised one paw to her aching head.

Chance was the first to answer. "The salvage yard. What're you doing here?"

Suddenly remembering everything that happened for the past day she only said, "I couldn't go back," and raised the other paw to her head as well.

"You escaped from Alkatraz?" Jake asked. "They say it's impenetrable from the inside and out. How did you…?" But she never answered. Only laid there clutching her head. "I'll get you a towel or blanket or something…" and with that he left Layla and Chance alone.

"So how'd you do it? Just curious." Her only answer was a groan. A little irritated that he didn't get an answer, Chance observed her a little. She was slim, seemed pretty fit; her prison cloths were ripped some and, of course, wet.

Jake walked back in with a dirty blanket for her. "Chance, help her up." He did so and she took hold of his paw as he raised her up. She stood on wobbly legs and fell forward on Chance. He caught her around her waist and she looked up at him. Even though he seemed like a hard butt, he was kind of cute she thought. She could feel her face blushing and looked away from him to take the blanket. Stabilizing herself she let go of him and wrapped the sheet around her.

"It won't take the Enforcers long to figure out that your missing." Jake assured her. "You might want to lay low for a while."

"Why are you helping me?" The question was so sudden coming that they didn't have an immediate answer for it.

"Well...umm..." Both of them struggled to find—

"I'm a convicted murderer. Why should you care?"

Jake was the first to answer, "Well...are you guilty?"

"No."

"Well, there you go. We believe you...right Chance." It was more of a command then a question.

"Uh...yeah, I guess." Well he did win a bet off of her guilty conviction.

Layla only nodded her head in understanding, _"They don't really believe me. I can't stay here if they don't think I'm innocent."_ But her thoughts were shaken by a loud and forceful knock at the front door.

"This is the Enforcers! Open up!"

With the sudden adrenaline rush giving her some strength she sprang to her feet and whispered, "How did they find me? You gotta hide me!"

"Back there." Jake whispered back pointing toward the hall. "Take a right. It's the bathroom."

She nodded and took off down the hall out of sight leaving the blanket on the couch. _"Did he say the right or—or the left?"_ She couldn't remember. She got so a head of herself that her feet got caught and tangled on a rug and she began to fall forward.

"Don't you think it's a little stormy to be checking up on us?" Chance said sarcastically to the Enforcer nearest him.

"Witnesses in the area report…" There was a sudden crash coming from the hall. "What was that?" The Enforcer tried to force his way through Chance.

"Um…Probably just another raccoon that got in trying to hide from the storm. Jake why don't you go check it out."

After she got her feet untangled by the rug she looked at what the rug was hiding: something like a trapdoor. It just might be the perfect place to hide. Why didn't they suggest this spot instead of the bathroom? She lifted the hatch and noticed a latter leading down. She climbed down a little and closed the hatch over her head. Motion sensor lights flickered on. _"They must have a back-up generator,"_ she thought. As she clung on to the latter she never would have guessed what she saw when turned around a little…

Jake walked around the corner and his eyes went wide when he saw the uncovered trapdoor. He immediately rushed over to cover it up knowing that, if she was down there, she now knew their secret…

It was the TurboKat she saw, all big and black with its red and blue tips. _"No they couldn't be the…"_ she could hear the conversation between the Enforcers and the two kats that had helped her. She knew that if she could hear them then they must be inside.

"Raccoon's gone. I chased it out the back window," came Jake's voice.

"Really?" The Enforcer didn't sound too convinced. "Then why is that blanket over there wet?" He pointed to the blanket Layla had used to dry off with.

"There was a leak. We used it to dry it up." Chance said crossing his arms.

The Enforcer walked over and picked it up. "This is soaked all the way through!"

Chance was starting to get aggravated again. "It was a big leak," he said forcefully.

The Enforcer considered this and how much bigger Chance was then him. "Let's keep looking somewhere else. There's obviously no one else here." As they started out the door, the one who had done all the talking turned back around. "Layla Huntington escaped from the prison ferry this morning. If you have any information about her whereabouts please inform Enforcer HQ." And with that they all left.

After the door was slammed behind them Chance turned to his buddy and asked, "What did she knock over?"

"I don't know, but I think we've got bigger problems."

"Like what?" he said as he started for the bathroom door.

"I don't think she's in there."

"Huh?" Jake rolled the rug over revealing the hatch into the hanger. Slowly both of them lifted the tiny door only to see a very surprised Layla.

"You…you two are…are the SWAT Kats!" She stuttered.

Chance instinctively tried to come up with a lie. "Umm, no we're not."

"Then what is that!" she pointed to the TurboKat from the latter.

"It's ah…ah…"

"Look there's no use in trying to lie," Jake said. "Yes we are."

"Jake—"

"But don't tell anyone. If anyone knew we would be in Alkatraz too."

"I won't tell if you don't tell." Jake reached out a hand to help her out of the hanger. She brushed off her clothes even though it wouldn't do her much good.

"You might as well stay here for a while. That is unless you have anywhere else you can go." Jake suggested.

"Not really. Everyone knows my face so I don't really have many options."

"Well the couch is free."

"_Until 'Scardy Kat' comes on."_ Chance thought.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes."

As Jake went to his room Chance thought, _"Better not be my clothes. Why's Razor being hospitable? She knows we're the SWAT Kats and he's just taking it like it's nothing. Ok, yeah, she's cute, but she'll probably just be dead weight."_ He was brought back out of his thoughts by Jake's voice.

"Here. They may be a little big but they're the smallest I have."

"Thanks," and she went into the bathroom and changed clothes. When she came back out they were a little big, but they would just have to do. Her tail felt a little strange since her tail was a little poofier then Razor's, especially now from the moisture in the air. As she lay out over the damp couch to get some much needed rest, Chance grabbed hold of the back of Jake's shirt collar and dragged him to a back room.

"What are you thinking? She can't stay here. She'll only get in the way."

"Chance, she's a world class kick boxer. She could help out a lot. Besides, we've cut it pretty close these past few missions. It wouldn't hurt to have someone watching _our_ backs."

"There's only enough room in the TurboKat for two."

"I can make some adjustments. And I have an idea that just might work."

"Fine. But the first sign of trouble she's out." They walked out of the room and started off toward their own separate bedrooms.

Jake called out from the other end of the hall, "Hey, when have I ever been wrong?"

Before Chance closed his door he stuck his head out, "Well there was that one time at the bar…" but Jake had already closed his own door before Chance could finish. "Yeah, good-night to you too!" he laughed and closed his own door wondering just how this was going to work.

**Ok so in my mind that sucked, but what do y'all think? R&R please!**


End file.
